


Guilty [HIATUS]

by lairouma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Codenames, Detective Saihara Shuichi, M/M, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Phantom Thief Oma Kokichi, Robbery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lairouma/pseuds/lairouma
Summary: The prominent Shuichi Saihara has fathomed several crimes in such limited time. His next task is to capture the infamous leader of an evil organization, the Joker.Will he suceed?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi & Naegi Makoto & Kyoko Kirigiri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. A New Case To Be Solved

**Author's Note:**

> ɴᴏᴡ ᴘʟᴀʏɪɴɢ: Can I Get A Witness by SonReal  
> ───────────────⚪───────────────────  
> ◄◄⠀▐▐ ⠀►►⠀⠀ ⠀ 1:17 / 3:48 ⠀ ───○ 🔊⠀ ᴴᴰ ⚙ ❐ ⊏⊐

"We have solved another case yet again, Saihara. It's all thanks to you", says Naegi, who is in the middle of doing his paperwork. The dark-haired man couldn't help but just nodded in salutation. Naegi, knowing that he isn't the best in socializing, chuckled. The brunette headed to a near coffee machine, "But really, we couldn't have gone this far if it's not for your expertise. As your senior, I must say that it's quite an envy". Naegi reaches for a red-colored mug and placed it on the coffee machine. With Shuichi flattered by his compliments, he cleared his throat, "Thank you for your flattering remarks. But I-" 

"But you don't think you are worth of praise. Is that what you want to say?". Shuichi's senior pressed the 'stop' button, grabbing the cup of coffee and handing it over to Shuichi. The unconfident junior pursued his lips. Naegi sighed and plastered a sympathetic face. "Look, Saihara. As a detective, you must be proud of your achievements. Solving criminal cases isn't something everyone can do. Embrace your skill, okay?" Shuichi hesitantly nodded, "A-Alright sir". 

The creaking of a door opening is heard. Both men turned around to the sound's direction. "Excuse me, but Kirigiri-san is expecting Shuichi-san in her office immediately", intruded an employee. "You should go ahead now. Kyoko doesn't like waiting." Shuichi stood up from his seat and adjusted his hat, "I'll see you later then, Makoto-san".

Shuichi slowly entered Kirigiri's office. "Is there a reason why you have called for me, Kyoko-san?" Asked the junior detective. "I know you recently solved a case but this one is urgent. This case isn't like our other cases. Matter of fact, I might say that this needs to be dealt with right away. 

The man gulped. Well, if one thing's for sure, it's that if the one and only Kirigiri Kyoko's worried about something then it's bad. Really, _really_ bad. 

Kirigiri threw newspapers and articles at her desk. Shuichi didn't waste a second to pick a newspaper up.

_The mysterious Joker strikes once again at Fujioka Museum that just recently opened._

_A mischievous robber crashed into Misaki Bank last week._

_Looks like a surprise guest came uninvited at an art auction this weekend! Watch out, folks!_

"This man is known as the Joker. He is the boss of an evil organization called D.I.C.E. He steals where there are expensive items located. What bothers me the most is that his heists show no flaws. No fingerprints nor footprints were found at all. No weapons were used in the making, either. He does it perfectly", says Kirigiri as she points at the newspaper that Shuichi is reading.

Shuichi placed his fingers on top of his chin. "So the lack of evidence is what makes this case difficult?". Kirigiri gives him a stern nod. She reaches for her pocket, revealing her phone. The woman with purple locks types something on her phone and hands it over to Shuichi. "In two days, the Nevermind family will be hosting a masquerade ball in celebration for their daughter Sonia Nevermind's engagement. They will be showcasing extravagant gems and lavish items there, as well." Kirigiri points at the Nevermind estate's location on her phone. "Are you saying that you think the Joker will be heisting there?", questions Shuichi. "I don't think the Joker's showing up there. I _know_ he will. The Nevermind family is known for their impressive wealth and the Joker won't miss such an opportunity, correct?" Shuichi says nothing. Because he knows that she _is_ correct. 

Kirigiri places her phone back into her pocket and sits down at her desk chair, "I entrust this mission to you, Shuichi. All you have to do is to arrest the Joker at the specified location.", says the fellow female detective. Shuichi gulps, "I won't fail you, ma'am", he says as he exists Kirigiri's office.

The objective: Capture the Joker at the Nevermind family's ball. 

How hard could it be?


	2. The Phantom Thief Barges Uninvited!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My, my. Such pretty shining items! I just have lay my hands on them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ɴᴏᴡ ᴘʟᴀʏɪɴɢ: Grind Me Down [Lilianna Wilde, Jawster]  
> ───────────────⚪───────────────────  
> ◄◄⠀▐▐ ⠀►►⠀⠀ ⠀ 1:17 / 3:48 ⠀ ───○ 🔊⠀ ᴴᴰ ⚙ ❐ ⊏⊐

"Good evening, sir. May I see your invitation?" A woman in her 40's says. Shuichi reaches down for his pocket. He hands over the envelope to the woman. "You may now proceed", the woman gestures the detective to enter, "Please enjoy!" Smiles the lady. 

The ballroom was gigantic. It was a masquerade ball after all. The man felt kind of easy because of the mask that he was wearing. He scans the area. A silky-red carpet that was finely placed under the center of the ball, the clinking of wine glasses from the elegant guests, and exquisite masks that appeal the audience eye. A classical melodic tune was heard being played by a pianist playing the charming Bosendorfer Imperial Grand Piano, along with violinists performing in the right side of the stage with a conductor guiding them.

It was so fancy. Too fancy for the lone Shuichi. The crowd has already too overwhelming for the young man. His attire was also not helping at all. He didn't have a suitable suit to wear so he just picked the closest one that was assigned. He wore an unbalance solid high neck button-fronted black coat. Of course wearing a mask was a must since it was a masquerade ball so he has a Carta Alta Venetian Mask on his face.

The undercover detective sighs. It's better if he inspects the room with his back leaning against the authentic brown walls. The audible chattering from a near left side intrigued the quiet man. He turned to the small crowd that was surrounding someone who somewhat looks like a woman, at least. **She** was wearing a white short formal ball dress with a Barocco mask on. Alluring lavender plum locks that attracted the detective. _'_ _No. I shouldn't be looking at **women**_. _I'm on a job right now'_ Thought the dark blue-haired junior. He glanced at the auburn ticking big clock. 

7:12 PM. Shuichi gave a heavy sigh and crossed his arms on his chest.

_'Will the Joker even be here? Kyoko-san's theory may had sense but I'm not fully sure. I swear to God, if I came here for nothing.. Am I just getting impatient? '_ Doubts and second thoughts circle around the man's mind. "Boo!" Shuichi flinches. He looked to his left that made him jumped in shock. It was the same **woman** that he was looking a few seconds ago. He never got a good look at **her** but now that **she's** right in front of him, he can examine her clearly. **She** was shorter than the male and had pale fair skin. **Her** height is like a **little girl's**. "M-May I help you?" Asked the midnight colored-man. "What a lonely guest you are. Mind I accompany you?" Grinned the **female.** Shuichi said nothing but stared. The purple-haired **lady** gave the detective a smirk, "Nishishi.. You are staring too much, sir. Must you have fallen for me, already?" The guest giggled. The man blushed. Good thing he had his mask on hide his flushed cheeks. "Aren't you busy yourself, **madam**?" "Ah, yes. One's life as a high wanted criminal is very tiring. Just too much hiding and running. I would like to have a break, actually". The **lady** sighed tiringly. Shuichi's eyes went a bit wide. 

The other seeing this, giggled once again, "You should've seen your face, mister. It was hilarious!", says the **woman** fanning herself with a Sakura hand fan. "Don't you worry, young lad. It was all but a _lie_ ". Winked the purple-haired **lady**. Shuichi gave a sigh of relief. He looked at the large antique clock once again. 

7:50 PM. 

Oh how time flies so fast but so slow, Thought the detective. "Wowee! You're _the_ famous detective Shuichi Saihara!? Oh my gosh! Do I have a piece of paper on me? I _need_ to get your autograph!" The **girl** exclaimed. Shuichi turns to see **her** staring at his wallet that has most of his identity data on him. Quickly, he snatched it away from **her.** Not wanting to sound rude and complain to the **girl** for stealing (not really), he chose to not bring that up. "Uh, yeah. I am.." Mumbled Shuichi, as he placed the wallet back at his pocket. The **lady** blinked. Blinked. And blinked again, until **she** started bursting of laughter. Confused, Shuichi replied with a "Did.. I say something funny?" "You, sir, are really one heck of a guy! Most people's normal reaction to having their wallet pickpocketed from them would be to spout out loudly. And what did you say? You just agreed!" The **woman** wipes a tear from the corner of her eye. "Since you know my name, I think it's just fair that I should know yours." Shuichi confronted. 

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen. The showcasing will now be commencing!" Announced a male host in a elegant tuxedo. Shuichi's eyes was clearly focused at the soft enormous thick-velvet curtains opening, showing all the shimmering, valuable items formally displayed. To the man's surprise, his company suddenly disappeared and was nowhere to be found. This made Shuichi wonder where the little **maiden** had gone to. _' **She** probably went somewhere else to entertain other guests. I have to focus on the possible heist that will happen in this very room'._

The clock rings, 8:00 PM.

_**CRASH!** _ ****

Anonymous people in checkered uniforms wearing clown masks crashed into the big sizeable windows, shattering it into pieces. The guests screeched in the fear.

"Silence!"

"Everyone on the ground now!"

"Kneel this instant!"

The intruders demanded. The guests, valuing their lives, quickly followed to the crashers commands. In no time, a man in a white top hat wearing a white suit and a checkered tie swinged to the center of the stage with the use of a rope. He had fine black gloves, a chain piece hanging at the middle of his collar and at the right side of his belt, and the same clown mask that covers his identity. It was none other than the Joker. He jumped and did a back flip, landing unharmed. 

Shuichi has finally encountered the Joker.

"Bonjour, à tuos! What a wonderful day today, don't you agree hm?" Greeted Joker. He unlocked the boxes of the items with a lock pick and opened each and everyone of them. "The Nevermind family sure has a lot of pretty things, but they're all keeping these to themselves! It doesn't hurt to share, you know!" Joker pouted. He pulled out a bag from his suit sleeve, like what magicians do with their magic tricks. "It's karma for these stupid fuckers." Muttered harshly the man. After he grabbed each item on his sack, he tossed it to one of his members. "Carry it for me, Mage. I'm still not done~" Said the Joker. 'Mage' nodded and took ahold of the bag filled with the stolen items as she was told to. Shuichi took advantage of this situation and snapped a quick photo of the scene. The possibility of him catching the Joker is not impossible but it's admittedly hard. A doubt entered the detective's mind, _'Is a photo enough?'_. He went through his contacts and randomly sent a location for back up.

The Joker examined the ballroom and laid his eyes on a piano. "If I remember clearly, this is the Bosendorfer Imperial Grand Piano that Der Flohwalzer was dying for! She'll surely be happy if I get this for her." The Joker took out a long large colorful cloth and placed it on the piano. A few seconds later, he pulled out the cloth and the piano had mysteriously disappeared. "Did you got that, Persona?" The joker looked at 'Persona'. This 'Persona' person gave him a thumbs-up, "Successfully received, boss." The Joker grinned widely. _'Mage? Der Flohwalzer? Persona? Are those codenames?'_ Shuichi has observed enough. He quickly stood up, gun on hand. "Freeze! Both hands in the air, now!" He pointed the gun at the D.I.C.E leader. 

"If it isn't Mister Detective Shuichi Saihara. Fancy seeing you here, sire~" Cooed Joker. "You can't escape, Joker. Every single one of you and your crew will soon end up behind bars. Back up is arriving. Do as I say or someone will get hurt." The detective places his index finger on the trigger. "Ooo, how feisty! To be caught by the Ultimate Detective is such an honour!" The Phantom Thief squealed. Smirking, the Joker adjusted his fine white top hat. "But unfortunately, that is too soon. Until next time, Mister Detective~!" The Joker blew a kiss at the man pointing a gun straight at him. 

The Joker, along with his members, popped up purple-colored smoke. Emitting a loud popping noise along with confetti and streamers flying around. Shuichi stares at the now-empty stage. No Joker nor D.I.C.E members in sight. "That sneaky little bastard..!" The dark blue-haired man cursed under his breath.

Everyone was speechless. Some were still even shaking. Shuichi was frozen in his place. A few moments later, the police, along with Kirigiri and Naegi, arrived. It looks like the person who received Shuichi's message was his light-browned hair senior. Guests were soon interrogated. The police also scoured the ball area for clues, but still no avail. He now understands the power of the almighty Joker and his D.I.C.E members. He pledges to himself that the next time he'll encounter him will be D.I.C.E in handcuffs.

And he will succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me explain the girl that was with Shuichi at the ball. That person was actually Kokichi crossdressing (thanks to Tsumugi) as a woman and then suddenly disappeared to change into his Phantom Thief outfit when he steals the valuable items. His slim body was similiar to a female's which makes it even better! That's the reason why I bolded the female pronouns/words at Kokichi. How fun, right? ;)
> 
> I also had thought of making some of the Danganronpa characters as D.I.C.E members instead of OC's to make it easier for me, and I hope for all you too as well. Here are the code names mentioned in this chapter:
> 
> Mage - Himiko Yumeno  
> Der Flohwalzer - Kaeda Akamatsu  
> Persona - Tsumugi Shirogane
> 
> Thank you for reading once again! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> im so OBSESSED with phantom thief kokichi au so i made this fanfic for self-indulgement :) hope you guys enjoyed reading 💓


End file.
